Recaptured Heart
by blue-haru
Summary: A certain alien came back to Ranma. pls. review.
1. Prologue

Recaptured Heart

I don't own anything.

Prologue

In life, there is always a cycle that revolved all people in it. Some cycles go roll in the wrong direction. Some cycle stops permanently. Some are fast and yet some are slow. In every decisions made by people it will definitely include his life in the cycle, either stopping it or hastening it. Thus people evolve into a higher being but still primitive in some aspect. In life continues its never-ending cycle.

Somewhere:

"Mother, I miss him so much (sob) and I can't control myself any longer" said by a young girl in a video message she left at her room. A girl who has long pink hair that reaches her back. Her purple eyes shows pain, determination and heart broke.

"Mizuho-Chan." Said by Hazuho, whose mother of the girl in the image. "_It will be hard and lonely for you my child. I wish you good fortune."_ Hazuho thought as she saw her daughter's eyes. She ended the message and wipe a lost tear on her cheek as her daughter reminded herself when she was young and in love. But of course, I will also follow her to make sure she is happy! Oh she can't wait to see how Ranma grew up right now.

In a forest nearby, Ranma Saotome was doing what he did best, martial arts. His art is his only thing that he can focus on. It was also his escape from all the chaos that went on his life. Despite his efforts to resolve the entire problem that his ingrate of a father did, he was still honored bound duty to them. He wish that he could just leave it all behind and forget about it. But due to his nature, his conscience wont let him do it despite his brains telling him that just shove it to their asses and continue a normal life.

After 3 long hours of intense training, he decided it was time to cool down his body in meditations and feel all the things near him and use their energies to replenish him and strengthen him a bit more with their help. He was able to learn in manipulating the energies in the field or different areas wherever he is after a year of the Saffron incident.

When he opened his eyes and saw that it was getting dark, he shrugged and decided that it was time to go back to the Tendo ground and prepare his self for another mental torture that he is going to injure. He went to the Tendo Dojo and did all things like he always do. Insult a tomboy, eat dinner, insult the tomboy again, and take a bath then sleep. After doing all those things Ranma lay down in his futon and think a little. "_I wonder if I am going to meet her ever again. Ever since I learned the psychic surgery technique from Ms. Yayoi Tachibana that unlocks memories, I finally found out why is there emptiness in my heart. I wonder how's she doing though, well I hope her for the best." _Ranma smiled as she thought about his wife Mizuho during those past 3 years. "_Tomorrow is gonna be a long day._"

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

In another area where birds are sleeping peacefully, and normal teenagers and people spending their time in normal fashion where they walked into the busy night of the street. In the middle of the crowd a woman in his twenty's wearing black spaghetti and a pink blazer with matching a white skirt that reach her knees. Her pink hair was loose that reaches her back. Her purple eyes show a blank feature that made some people (especially the females) wanted to comfort her and let her cry it all out. Mizuho walk around the street with no life and destination at all. She asked around early if they know about a pigtailed boy still live in this area. With so many people she asked one was finally able to answer her question in her heart.

Flashback

"A pigtailed boy?" a girl in her forties sitting in the terrace pouring tea into the cup and serve it to the young girl.

"Yes! Do you know if he still live hear?" Mizuho asked with hopes in her eyes and showing the pictures of her Ranma.

The photo itself was more that 3 years old and it shows the happy memories of Mizuho and Ranma during her stay in earth. The old lady itself smiled at what she saw in the photo. It clearly shows the love between the two. Her musings where cut short when she saw Mizuho looking at her with pure hope in finding the person in the photo. She always hates to be the barer of bad news but she has to tell her.

"Yes I know of him!" Mizuho smiled with relief in her eyes that she can finally be with him. "But…" the old lady stood and sat beside Mizuho and hugs the girl much to the girls' confusion. "He is dead." The old lady told about how she was told of his father how Ranma died during a training accident. The bald fat father in a dirty white gi cried about his son's death berating him from becoming a weak little girl for not surviving the training he gave. The old lady frowned at the memory but she kept telling the young shocked Mizuho the story. She told her that the father stole some of her supplies in the store and decided not to let the father pay them due to his lost son's life. Mizuho tried to get up but was hold firmly and told her to let it out. Mizuho cried her heart out, screaming his name and regretted all those unhappy moments that they shared together. After controlling her emotions she stood up and thank the nice old lady for giving her the information.

End Flashback

She found herself in a bar and decided to drink her self up to unconsciousness. Many males tried to flirt with her and help her with her demise with manly touch but some females stopped them and help the same sex who's now drinking with tears in her eyes. The females knew that look anywhere and decided to help her out by making the other males scram. The bartender sighs and decided to close early for the night and let all the men out saying apologies and such. He looked back to the bar and saw his wife's concerned face to the girl who is drinking lifelessly. He nodded to her and decided to fix the tables properly and do such things needed for tomorrow. It was going to be a long night he thought.

Mizuho's Dreams and Past:

_Mizuho was in her old apartment, she saw her husband Ranma practicing his art. Whenever she saw Ranma doing his art reminded her when they first met. She giggled when she remembered Ranma's blank face when she ask him first about aliens and extraterrestrials. Ranma's reply was good enough to convince her that he wouldn't blow her cover being an alien. She decided that it was time to get breakfast ready for them to eat. When she opened the door a bright flash momentarily blinded her and the scene change where she saw that they were inside the gyms equipment room talking about Ranma's past. Ranma told her about all the abuses that he receive from his father and how they went to the accursed springs that changes him from male to female when touch by cold water. Ranma also told her about the engagement that his father made for him with the other branch of school of anything goes. _(A.N. Ranma was able to escape his father before they meet the Tendo's and Ranma is already 19 when he and Mizuho met. Ranma also found about his uncle living in the area with his wife.)_ After Ranma told her about his life Mizuho suddenly hugged and gave comfort to him. The two were lost in that moment feeling complete safe with each other. When they separated from the hug both lost themselves in each other's eyes and their bodies suddenly acted in their own not minding everything around them. When their lips are about to touch the door suddenly opens and a bright flash blinded her again and saw her in front of the directors and listening to the directors preach about students and teacher's relationships are not allowed unless special circumstances. The school director fired Mizuho for breaking the rules and misguiding a student and gave Ranma a two weeks suspension for misbehavior. Both were shock and decided to oblige to the directors wishes but was intervened by Ranma's uncle saying that he cannot suspend Ranma and Fire Mizuho because they were inseparable because they were going be married tomorrow if he didn't found out about it. Tomorrow was weekend after all and nobody would know about it. The director was baffled by Ranma's guardian about this and asks about how was Ranma going to marry this woman if he is still in high school. Ranma decided to intervened and told him that he was nineteen and he never went much to school when he was still traveling with his father often. The director learned all about Ranma's secret and decided that all is enough and would help him to hide his secret. The director dismissed his decision earlier and supported them whatever the two needs. Suddenly a flash occurred and Mizuho saw all her memories and time during with Ranma as her wife. _

_Mizuho's flash of memories stopped when she saw a battlefield with Ranma in it protecting her from her father when he learned about the marriage between the two. Ranma was beaten badly but he still stood there and took all the blows headed right at Mizuho. The fight ended when Genma saw all the people and police heading towards him to arrest him or beat him. Mizuho saw Ranma fainted and rush to his aid but another flash occurred and saw all the unpleasant memories where Ranma was being attacked by his father or some male students who found out about their union. Some Females even tried to poison her for taking Ranma away from them. The director of the school and Ranma's uncle tried their best to help the two but they cannot protect them everyday and decided that the two stop going to the school and find another place to live. Everyday they were attacked from school to their house and sometimes shopping district. Mizuho finally broke because Ranma almost died protecting her from his fathers forbidden technique and decided that she needed to save him and erase all the memories from the people who knew them. She even erases all of Ranma's memories just to save him from this kind of life. She put all Ranma's memory in a crystal for her and for him for safekeeping. _

_Mizuho's return from her world, her punishment and her avoidance to the people, then coming back to this planet just to look for him. Where she dreamed of reuniting with him again for all of these years and another flash of light interrupted her memories again where she found herself running and trying to catch up with him, her hand stretching trying to grab him. Visible tears are seen flowing from her eyes as she tried to follow her pigtailed husband. She put more speed in order to catch him yet the image of her husband goes farther and farther until he was unreachable. Mizuho ran faster trying to catch him still but she trip and fall but before the impact the scene changes back into the classroom where she is wearing a black skirt, red vest, and a light tan button up shirt with a royal blue broche in her neck. She saw herself teaching the students about science and Ranma was one of her students who is eagerly listening to her and doing well on school she saw Ranma was always happy whenever she teaches._

End dream sequence and past.

Mizuho found out how she woke up from the sunlight's rays and a major hangover. She tried to stand up and sit but unable to do so with her current condition. After a few minutes of clearing her senses she began to think what happened and where is she. She found her self at a simple room with a bed and a single desk with a chair and a mirror on it. She saw herself looking in the mirror and boy was she not happy at her image right now. Ranma would be unhappy if he saw her like this, weak and unfocused. She found a small bathroom inside the room and decided to clean herself. After an hour of cleaning herself up, she went out of the room and go down stairs to find he owner of the room and thank him or her for taking care of her. Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the bartender's calm voice. He greeted her good morning and resumes his work. His wife appeared from the back of the bar and ask her if she is now all right and ask her some questions why was she drinking like there's no tomorrow. The bartender's wife's voice was calm and full of care; Mizuho found herself spilling her heart to the bartender's wife. After an hour of story telling (she edited her story about being an alien and erasing peoples memory to save him) she was invited to stay over for lunch but she declined their offer saying that she already bothered them enough and she doesn't want to bother them from their lives anymore. Mizuho thanked them for their hospitality and started to leave. When she was about to open the door "What are your plans now Mizuho-Chan?" ask by the bartender's wife. "I'm going to teach again for him and live up my life to the fullest." Was the happy reply of Mizuho. The wife saw the sincerity of her words and bid her good luck.

Mizuho went for a walk and look around that used to be her home with Ranma. She looked around the shops and decided that she needs to buy new clothes for her to wear. Its almost dark when she finish shopping, she walked around to find an empty alley with shopping bags in her hands. When she found one she turned on her watch communicators and called Marie her space ships controller. "Marie! I want you to transfer me to our ship. Saiyu Sen Jiko Yo! (Its Top Priority!)" Tomorrow is going to be a new day thought by Mizuho as she started to disappear in the light.

A.N.

I'm still going to update the Ranma the Ragnarok someday but due to authors block I cant do it. Sorry!


	2. Starting Anew

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except this story and settings.

Starting Anew

It was a bright new day in Nerima; birds are training in the martial arts aerial techniques due to some pigtailed boy flying and hitting them sometimes; Sounds of fighting can be heard between a bald man wearing a dirty white gi and a black haired man. Ah yes a normal day indeed for the nerimians. **Ranma No Baka! WHAM! SPLASH! **Ah forgot about that one.

"Stupid Tomboy! What did I do this time!" yelled by a cranky red-haired girl who emerge from the koi pond.

Akane the heir to the Tendo anything goes just smiled and walk inside to join the others for breakfast. The usual breakfast routine happened between all of the occupants of the Tendo compound. Nabiki and Soun ignored the Saotome's, Kasumi the eldest of the sisters just smiled at the scene in front of her. And the princess of the family Akane is at her usual gusto (eye twitching, chopstick breaking, and aura blazing). The two Saotome's are at their usual pace; stealing and defending against each other's food (well actually more of like Genma trying to defend with minimal success and Ranma with a happy grin on his face due to his father's poor attempts in stealing his food and defending his own. Nabiki went ahead to go to the school in order for her to do some business with her friends. Akane stood up from the table, grabbed her bag, and headed towards the door while calling behind her, "unwanted fiancée "Ranma! You better hurry up or you bill be late for our first day of 1st year in senior high!"

Having just finished his fifth helping, Ranma grudgingly agreed and followed quickly behind. Jumping on the fence and Running along in it above Akane, Ranma briefly thought how he used to walk with Mizuho (normally or he will be strangled or not having dinner). Seeing the school in sight, he sighs and mentally started to count to down, "5, 4, 3, 2, and 1."

"Halt! Foul knave" a voice called out.

Ranma stopped and sighed"Nice to see you too Kuno" (_Why me?)._

A teenager stepped out from behind a tree. He had a blue kendo uniform on and was holding a bokken"Saotome, you foul sorcerer! I shall not allow thee to desecrate these hollowed grounds any longer! For which is I, The Mighty Tatewaki Kuno, the Blue Thunder of ouff"

Ranma didn't bother to let Kuno fish his annoying idiotic speech. With his great speed he manage to give the insane idiotic kendoist a twelve hit front jab from his right arm, spinning to give an elbow strike to sternum, then spinning again to give the final blow to his jaw with an uppercut. Kuno was sent flying to some other parts of Japan. He hopes that the idiot will land in Hinata sou again so the Hina gang would beat him senseless for landing on the hot springs. God he misses that place during his time staying there with grandma Hina's inn, teaching him some different styles in unarmed combat of their school. Grandma Hina does love to tease Mizuho about Ranma being Manly, when they haven't even done the deed yet.

Ranma was brought out with his thought when his two normal friends came to him and greeted him in their usual manner. Talk about their vacation, girls (not Ranma of course) and what guys normally talk about. They proceeded to the receptions office to get their class, rooms and schedules for the entire school year. In their senior high every body gets different subject in what they have enrolled in. Ranma enrolled his favorite subjects mainly Science, computer, P.E., and such others secondary to this subjects. Ranma mainly enrolled these subjects just to remind himself about his past and her. Genma of course protested this because he will be leaving his fiancée unprotected and alone. Oh how he wailed his son being an honor less bastard. Of course with Soun in his side wailing also on how the school wont be able to join, Akane of course didn't care if he goes to other classes and flirt with his floozies for all her care.

Ranma wave good-bye to his two buddies and headed to his first class Computer. After 1 hour of learning on how to basically use a computer, the remaining two hours just made him anticipated more in learning in this stuff. He browse on the Internet looking for some martial arts style that he can infuse with his. He also manages to create his very own e-mail so he can ask the persons to learn their style in person. After 2 hours of browsing, the class ended and he left to attend the other classes he needed to attend to. By lunch hour he met up with his friends Hiroshi and Daisuke with Yuka and Sayuri. Of course the uninvited ones will be Ukyo, Akane, Shampoo, Ryoga, Mouse, and the Kuno's. Ranma battled the males while the females argued and battled whose meal Ranma will eat.

Ranma was actually using their own aura to his needs in order to replenish his ki and chi reserves during the Saffron incident. The reason he uses this technique on the NWC because they can generate large amounts of aura where they cannot notice this. He also uses some of the energy in the surroundings but doesn't go that far in order not to abuse their lives like he did once inside the forest. Where he sucked up those energies to recover some of his selves since his ki and chi reserves are barely in the safe zone and its slowly on regenerating in its self. The whole forest died after two days of depleted energy. He doesn't want to repeat that incident again.

After the lunch war they went on their separate ways and headed for their class. Ranma was on his last class and wishes that the day was over where he can go back and relieve his tensions. Even tough he likes the subject that he enrolled they were not like Mizuho when she teaches. Ranma sat and laid his head on his desk and slept like a log. It was going to be a long year he thought. Akane and Ukyo were also in the same class in order to learn science (more like stalking and observing their fiancée/pervert.

Earlier this afternoon, a girl with pink hair that was styled in an unusual manner but making her look interesting walk towards the office. She was wearing a black skirt, red vest, and a light green button up shirt with a royal blue broche in her neck. "Hello. I'm here to know if which class am I going to teach?" Mizuho ask the secretary in the office with a smile. It's been a month since she applied in Furinkan High to teach. She moved out of the older neighborhood with the old lady's advice to her in order for her to start anew. She agreed to her because too many sad memories are in that place. She gave a teaching demo to the teachers in what would she teach and the administrators and other teachers were very impressed at the outcome of her teachings. She accepted her on the spot for her to teach this school in science.

"You will be teaching class in room 305 bldg. B." was the replied by the secretary and wish her good luck with her first day. Mizuho bow and thank the secretary and left for her class. She walked fast in order for her to be not so late in that class. Mizuho found the room and composed herself for her to look presentable in front of the class. She doesn't want them to think that she was an unprofessional teacher who's poor in dressing. She opens the door and walk to the table to greet the class.

"Hello! I am Ms. Mizuho Kazami, and I will be your new teacher" said the attractive woman standing in front of the class.

The reaction from the students seemed to vary on gender. All the guys merely drooled while looking at the teacher. The girls grumbled about life not being fair and slapped the nearest boy across the back of the head. Ah Yes, the typical reactions of hormones.

Ranma on the other hand was not on those reactions. Instead of waking up due to the noisy sounds of the environment, he still slept like a rock. Mizuho on the other hand was having a hard time controlling the students especially the boys. "Everyone! Please calm down so we can now start with the class." She sweat drop when the boys got wilder and howl like wolves. "**Quiet!**" everybody suddenly shut their mouths and paid attention to Ms. Mizuho like good students because of Akane's loud voice to shut them up. Ms. Mizuho thanked the girl with the short blue hair for helping her controlling the students.

Akane on the other hand had a smug look on her face and said, "It was nothing Sensei, it's my duty as a martial artist to defend the weak and shut the perverted boys down." Everybody had thought that Akane grew another head and some said that she was the weak one always being saved. Everyone was now conversing on why Akane claimed herself a martial artist. Akane's temper flared again and everybody saw this and decided to shut up for their health depends on it.

Ms. Mizuho's sweat drop grew even larger at the display and decided to know all the students name since she forgot to bring the students list with her. She instructed the students to introduce their selves and why they enrolled this subject. So the introduction was being done by the students and telling why they enrolled this specific subject. Some students said that it was in the curriculum; some said that there were no more subjects open to enroll with. Ms. Mizuho was disappointed that her subject was just a past time for them and has no interest in them. Mizuho was even more disappointed in Ms. Tendo's answer saying that her father ordered her to enroll the last subject where pervert is. She was about to ask who the pervert is but it was interrupted by Ukyo's introduction and saying she enrolled this subject to be with her fiancée.

Ms. Mizuho was at the last person in introducing his self, but apparently he's asleep. She tried having his attention with no success. She hated doing this kind of things but she needed to have his attention to her. She threw a chalk at him only to catch it in his hand without raising his head and continued sleeping as if nothing happened. She saw Ms. Tendo raised her hand saying that she will be the one to wake him up. Ms. Mizuho expected Akane to tap him in order to wake him up not expecting this. "**Ranma No Baka!**" **WHAM! **"Ranma! Sensei is trying to call your attention. So stop sleeping and introduce yourself and tell her why you enrolled this subject." Akane said to the lying Ranma in the floor and going back to her sit. Before Akane manages to sit "Ms. Tendo, I do NOT allowed violence in my class. Go stand in the hall." Ms. Mizuho said sternly to Akane.

"But," "No Buts Miss Tendo." Mizuho pointed to the hall where Akane oblige not saying another word.

Mizuho nodded and looked back to the floor where the student lying down and twitching. Mizuho sighs and told the class that she's going to get the school nurse to take the student there. When she was at the door Ukyo stood and told the teacher that she will be the one who's going to take care of it.

Before Ms. Mizuho reply her thanks to Ms. Kuonji the man stood up slowly and muttering about uncute tomboys and their damn mallets. She sweat drop at the scene and shake her head closed her eyes still not looking at the student and ask him what was his name and why did he enrolled his subject.

Ranma being himself closed his eyes to stretch a bit rotating his neck with popping sounds in it and answering his Sensei's question. "My Name is Ranma Saotome of the Anything Goes Martial Arts. And You?" Miss Mizuho didn't hear his name and introduction due to the sounds of popping bones that she hears and it's really creeping her out. She only heard the part Martial arts and you words on the student. "Oh I'm Sorry, My name is Mizuho Kazami and I'm your science teacher." Mizuho walk back to her chair not even noticing the man she was talking to. She was about to ask him why did he enrolled this subject when she saw the man who she was talking to. Her mouth became dried and tears just suddenly flowed out of her eyes. The student became dumbstruck at the scene before them; they decided to watch the scene just to unfold.

Ranma was having a battle inside his heart and mind when he heard her name and look to the person he's talking to. He saw her wife Mizuho crying in front of the class. He's mind is battling his heart saying that he should not comfort her or she might get her self hurt like in their past while his heart was torn and trying to keep saying to him to hug her and don't let her ever go again. He decided to act dumb while using the soul of ice to keep him reacting wrongfully.

Mizuho was also having an internal conflict to herself. Here in front of her is his supposed dead husband or maybe just a look a like, but in her heart that this was the same man who she still loved. She wanted to run to him and hug him till the end of time. But the past might repeat itself, so berated her self in lunching forward. But still cannot stop her tears from flowing.

Ukyo found this scene disturbing, why was the teacher crying when she saw Ranma. She decided to pose a question for Ranma if he knows this person and what's their relation. ("_I hope its nothing. I don't know what to do if she's another fiancée"). _"Ranchan do you know Sensei from somewhere and why she's crying?" Ukyo ask with a hint of venom in her voice.

Ranma flinched at the question but answered anyway by a lie. "No Ucchan. I don't know her and this was the first time we met." Ranma internally rejoice as his answer did not falter or gave an indication of lying. "Hey teach! Why are you crying?" Ranma ask with a concerned voice (_Damn! It hurts so much to see her like this._)

Mizuho recomposed her self and answered the questioned being asked. "I cried because you really look like my dead husband. I'm sorry if I worried you all" wiping her tears as she answers.

"You ok now teach? Want me to assist you to the teachers lounge or nurse office?" Ranma asked her with pure concerned. Ranma saw Ukyo sigh with relief when Mizuho answered the question.

"I'm alright Mr. Saotome thank you for your concerned thought. So what you made enrolled this subject?" Mizuho wondered if this Ranma would answer like her Ranma.

Ranma thought that Mizuho still thinks that his memories were still a bit mambo jumbo or he can't remember them. Ranma smiled as he remembered his very own answer to her in the past and decided to give her some hope even just a little. First scratching the back of his head then look at the floor and answer her with a cute embarrassed boy look while looking around. He saw Ukyo look at him waiting his reply and saw Akane looking at him also at the door. "Well sensei, you see, the thing is," "Yes?" Mizuho, Ukyo, Akane and the rest are leaned and waiting for his answer. "It's a Secret!" a minor earthquake shook the whole school due to massive face fault in a single room. The only person who isn't on the floor is none other than Mizuho her self, her eyes are twitching and muttering about cocky students.

"Now that was fun ne Mizuho sensei." Ranma tried to hold his laughter while looking around the room, when he saw Mizuho's eyes twitching. He coughs and made a serious face and waited for everyone to gather himself or herself. "That wasn't nice Mr. Saotome" said by Mizuho with an irritated voice. Ranma grimaced greatly at those words, "Please call me Ranma. Mr. Saotome makes me look like my pandafied good for nothing old man."

"Then try to answer the question correctly. Making joke likes that are not welcome in my class." Mizuho said sternly then she saw Ranma smirk at her which made her blush a little at his smile and shook her head to clear it.

Ranma was laughing in his mind due to his joke and inability of Mizuho figuring about this scene. He always likes to shake her feathers where she will cry and say that she hates him big time but loves him as well. But of course with his playful aura and sincerity they always make up in the end. He decided to punch some of her buttons for her to crack. "Aw don't be like that Mizuho Sensei, being always serious makes you older than the old ghoul that I know" of course Ranma knows the old ghoul that he's mentioning is not Shampoo's old ghoul but their old ghoul that is Grandma Hina herself.

The students, with Ukyo and Akane were shock at Ranma's words. They knew that he has a foot-in-the-mouth-disease but why does did he insult a teacher who is no threat?

Mizuho was shock and angry whenever she is being compared with grandma Hina, and this copycat of her husband is insulting her. "Class I going (eyes twitching) to dismiss the class early today and well start (eyes still twitching) our class formally tomorrow. Mr. Saotome in my Office NOW!" Mizuho walks out of the classroom and waited for Ranma to follow her. Ranma followed Mizuho with a confident smirk; Ranma saw Akane's disbelief looks and said to her that not to wait up for him then followed Mizuho again to her office while his thoughts are thinking of ways for her not to think of him as her Husband yet.

A.N.

Well that was different. Hopefully I can manage to finish this story before the end of the month.

Later


	3. Learning Truth's

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except this story and settings.

Learning Truths

Ranma roof hop back to the Tendo dojo after his lecture with Mizuho. "Man she sure is handful when she's angry. But nonetheless (grins) she still haven't change a bit." He pauses in a single roof when he detected a presence following him; he smiled when he knew who was following him. He roof hop again but not heading at the Tendo dojo but in the forest where he sat and waited for his pursuers. After a few minutes he detected again their auras, he sighs when his pursuers did not make themselves present in front and hiding into the trees. He decided to call them "Nice to see you too mother Hatsuho and Macho-brat, err I mean Maho-Chan" Ranma began counting from 3 to 1. "Miruru! I want you to blast that Man for calling me a Macho-brat again. Saiyu sen Jiko yo!" a small female yellow doll wearing a violet dress holding a wand with a star at top teleported from the target and shoot lasers in her eyes directly at Ranma who dodge his head a little to the right to let the beam pass.

"Still haven't changed a bit ne Maho-Chan." Ranma laugh a little.

"So it is you Ranma-kun," ask by Hatsuho -san.

"Yes it is me," was his simple reply to the mother.

Ranma, Hazuho and Maho sat on the grass neither speaking nor making any sounds. The three just sat there in silence, enjoying the surroundings and viewing the setting sun. Sounds of birds singing in the trees, fishes jumping out of the rivers and diving back again. A man and a panda flying and crashing into the rivers. Eh?

"Maho! Teleport us to your ship right now! Before those two emerge from the waters! That is the top priority!" shouted Ranma as he tells this to Maho which startled the two. Maho, regaining her bearings nodded and ordered Miruru to bring them to their ship immediately. Lights emerge from the trio and vanish from sight before anyone notices them and before the panda and the man emerge. The two swam to the shore and shook the waters in them and trying to think of a way two unite the schools.

Maho's ship

Lights appeared inside the ship and revealed three persons. One was Ranma wearing his usual red Chinese silk and black pants. Hatsuho wearing a white spandex with purple mix in it, her belly button and cleavage are visible leaving you to the imagination. Maho was wearing a dark purple spandex like dress with a skirt (much like the sailor senshi's skirt) and her belly button is also exposed. Ranma relax and look at his companions who were relaxing their selves like him. The two was startled when Ranma started to talk "I guess you need an explanation right?" the two nod and headed to a briefing room where they can talk peacefully and have some tea.

Mizuho's apartment

Mizuho was busy unpacking things in her apartment, opening boxes and arranging them properly. After an hour of unpacking, she was satisfied at the arrangement that she made. The living room was fairly simple, a green sofa, small tables in the middle, a 21-inch television place in the right corner and a large cabinet where the stereo and cd's are in place. In her hand is her most precious photo with Ranma in it, she place it on the top of the stereo in order to remind her of never giving up and taking challenges, thinking of him again brought some memories. She was brought out of her trance when her computer just beep and Marie was teleporting somewhere again. She shook her head at her system controller and check the computer of its reading. She began typing and check what was that beep about, it took her a minute of searching and her eyes are twitching again "What are they doing here?" she sigh and relaxed and decided to visit them now and tell them what happened to him when she was away. "Marie teleport me to Maho's ship. Saiyu sen Jiko yo!" after a minute nothing happens, and she tried it again. After several times of calling him, she shouted "Marie! Why aren't you answering to me?"

Maho's ship

"Hello Marie, I need a favor to ask you." Seeing him nod Ranma continues "Don't teleport Mizu-chan yet or don't teleport her anywhere when I am with mother and Maho. Also I would like you to scramble her readings if she decided to check if I am really her husband, which I am due to some complications of my life. Understand Marie?" seeing Marie nods, Ranma faces the two other occupants of the room. "I guess I should start explaining why huh?" seeing them nod he decided to tell them his story when Mizuho deleted his memory. He told them about the fiancée brigade, the everyday fights, the rivals, Happosai, the Princes, Saffron, Herb, Taro, and the Orochi battle. He even told them how he manages to release his memory block that was placed by Mizuho in order to save him and gave him a new life. After explaining his life to them, he waited for them to digest the story that he told. He closed his eyes to relax and prepared to answer their questions that will pop up in their minds.

"Ranma niichan, do you still love Mizuho oneechan?" Maho-chan asks Ranma with a depression state that will make pig boy sure proud.

"Yes Maho-chan. I love your sister with all my heart, and I would do anything just to be with her again."

"Then why did you not tell her who you are?" Maho was shaking with anger when an image of her sister crying because of him. He knows that she doesn't want her sister to cry and be always happy, but why did he make her cry. Maho began to cry a little trying to control her emotions. Hatsuho hug her distressed daughter in order for her to calm down. Ranma stood from his chair and began to approach the two, Hatsuho look at his eyes and understood what he needed to do. "Maho-chan" Ranma approach the crying girl to be the one to comfort her but she brushed him off her and began crying louder and hitting him in the chest. Ranma didn't stop Maho from hitting him because it doesn't hurt him physically anyways but he let her in order to get her depression out of her system. After several hits he took from the girl, Maho eventually stop and buried her head to his chest which she was hug by Ranma. "Why?" was the only word that Maho said in Ranma's chest.

Ranma lifted Maho's head in order for her to see his face, "Because I don't want her to get hurt again with my problems. You do remember what happened last time right?" seeing her nod he began to stroke her hair in order for her to calm down. "I didn't know that she was coming back for me because I thought that she was happy in her life now. So when I saw her again I felt relived and wanted in what she did. I also thought of telling her who I am but that will make some complications right?" seeing Maho nod again at his question he take his hands off of her and bowed down to the two and ask for forgiveness in making Mizuho sad. Ranma began to cry a little (it wasn't manly to do but we all cry, even men right) from his failure and mistakes. Hatsuho approach the boy, no the man who grew up to be a matured person and hug him "its okay Ranma-kun, we understand your situation now." Ranma began to relax when he was forgiven, he disengage from the hug or tried to. Sighing, "Mother Hatsuho, you know that I love your daughter Mizuho, so please let go." Ranma gave an emphasis on the word mother. Hazuho didn't heard or understood what Ranma said due to the fact that she was tracing his hard rock chest, six pack abdominal, those strong arms and perfect back with the use of her fingers.

Maho-chan seeing this reaction again from her mom decided to help Ranma because Mizuho neechan already have him. And besides, she should be the one doing that! Not like I would tell him or anything. "Miruru! Transfer mother to my side. Saiyu sen Jiko yo! She was satisfied when she saw her mothers face when she appeared beside her. Hatsuho was pouting at what her daughter did, she was just comforting him nothing else. (Right).

Ranma seeing that he was free, he decided to get to the point of why he's talking to them in the first place. "So now that you know my story, I desperately need you guys to help me reunite with Mizu-chan by stopping and canceling all the engagement that my father arrange for me." Seeing the two nods Ranma launch to them and hug them both saying Thank you every three seconds. The two went overdrive when Ranma hug them and went to their very own fantasy involving cakes, pochy stick and cream for Maho-chan while chairs, bed, whip and lab table for Hatsuho. "_He maybe my sisters/daughters wife but it doesn't hurt to dream or share!_" were the thoughts of the two alien female. Ranma stiffens when he felt a strong shiver in his spine, he quickly disengage and step a few feet away from the two but with no success at all. He used a pressure point that he learned from Doctor Tofu to weaken the two so he can get out of their combine barnacle hug. Ranma looked at them in the eyes to see his silent message where the two understood and relaxed, Ranma release them at there weaken paralyzed state "Don't tell about Mizu-chan what you discovered about me yet. I will be the one to reveal It." The two nods at him, he looked at his watch to see the time. It was past midnight, he should be getting back home. He ask if he can have a watch that can be a used as a communicator so he can contact them and a device that can teleport him whatever coordinates or places that he needed to be for preparation of the fight that is sure to come in fixing things. Hazuho assured him that he would get what he needs and their supports as well. Ranma kiss the two to their cheeks and waved goodbye "Marie! Teleport me to Mizu-chan's apartment, when I nod to you teleport me to the roof of Tendo Dojo. Saiyu sen Jiko yo! Lights appeared in Ranma then with a flash he was gone in Maho's ship. The two sighs and headed to their respective rooms to think about the things that they needed to help him, and then ogling him after.

Mizuho's apartment

Ranma appeared at Mizuho's and saw Mizuho sleeping in the sofa with dry tears in her eyes. Shaking his head, he lifted her up and brought her to her room and gently laid her in her futon (she must be more exhausted than I thought). He smiled at her memorizing every inch of her face, deciding it was time to go back he nod at Marie to teleport him at the Tendo roofs. Soft lights began to form at Ranma when he kissed Mizuho's lips softly so she won't wake up "Sweet dreams my Beloved! We will be together again soon." Ranma saw Mizuho's lips turned into a smile before finally vanishing to the apartment.

A.N.

That was fun. Pls. Read and Review so I can improve my self more.

Later


	4. Secrecy Uncovered!

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma ½ and Onegai Teacher.

A.N. Sorry for not updating early, busy at school you know. In the original story Ranma met the Tendo's at the age of 16. In my story, I made Ranma successfully ditch Genma for a year when he learned about the engagement (Ranma age 17). Ranma lived with his uncle for another year (now 18) then met Mizuho at age 19. They live together for almost a year still 19. Met the Tendo's at age of 20, then you know what happened in his two-year life (age 22). So Ranma is basically 23 years old when they met again. Hopes this clears about the age problem and timeline. Oh yeah! There was one review that asks me on why the aliens came to earth. If you haven't watch Onegai Teacher before, watch it and you will know. I guarantee you that it is quite a lovely story, it is SOOOOOOOO ROMANTIC! (Daydreaming about Mizuho who teleported in front of me and taking me away in a land of happiness.) Ahem! So anyway, thanks for giving me the correct name of Hatsuho (mother of Mizuho), damn vcd's they made a wrong translation in sub-titles. Enjoy!

Secrecy Uncovered!

Ranma did not get any sleep that night thinking really hard on how to solve his problems. Contemplating on how to make everyone happy and kept their honor. He shook his head when he remembered his conversation with Doc Tofu, saying that it is futile to make everyone happy while you sacrifice your own. He stood up and decided to work out his stress. He got dressed and went to the bathroom to wash his face, use the toilet, and brush his teeth. When he got out of the bathroom he saw the ever-serene girl Kasumi. He smiled at her and wave "she looks cute like that" were his inner thoughts. Kasumi's brain did not fully function well in this early hour, it took several minutes for her brain to function properly and she said her trademark catch phrase "Oh my!" Ranma smiled at the scene in front of him, Kasumi was almost panicking that Ranma saw her like this. She was just wearing a blue robe that barely closed that reveals a view full of her cleavage. Kasumi saw his genuine smile and smiled with him, she was thinking of how much had he grown. She thought of Ranma like a little brother that she never had (like it is) that is always protecting and standing up for the family. She was brought out of her thinking when Ranma said something that she did not catch. "Oh, I'm sorry Ranma-kun. I didn't understand what you said." "Nah! I just said good morning." Ranma moved out of the way and head towards the garden to begin his work out.

Kasumi was wondering why Ranma was up early and looked a little troubled. She decided to talk to him later if anything is troubling him.

Ranma was already beginning his standard warm up kata to clear his mind. He made punches and kicks while jumping 30 feet in the air. His movements were fluid and graceful much like a dance. The speed of his body is surpassing the speed of the amaguriken and still increasing after every minute. The strength of his punches and kicks are resonating sounds almost creating sonic booms with each strike. His mind wander to the girl no woman that he still loved and longed for. He relaxed his stance and went to sit on the rock near the koi pond to meditated and calm his nerves; he extended his senses to feel the auras all around him. He knew Akane was starting to wake due to her flickering aura; Nabiki on the other hand was still asleep and not waking up soon. His pop and Mr. Tendo was still asleep due to their drunkard state. He knew Kasumi was sitting on the bench waiting for him to talk to her about his worries "_She really is kind._"

Ranma opened his eyes and greeted Kasumi once more with his smile. Kasumi smiled in returned and "Ranma-kun do you want to talk about it now or when ready?" with pure concern towards him. "Kasumi, I will be the one to tell you when it is time." With that small talk between the two, they went back to do their usual routine. Kasumi making breakfast and Ranma being bombard with question by Akane instantly waking the two idiots to do their usual bickering at him.

"Ranma! Where were you last night? You were with those two hussies aren't you?" (Guess who).

"Ranma! How dare you cheated your true fiancée by spending time with them! Oh how unfortunate of me to have a such dishonorable child!"

"Saotome-kun! Why did you have such a dishonorable child?" starts the water works shows.

Ranma sighs and just went inside the house leaving the three to their bitchings. He saw Nabiki staring at him waiting for an explanation on why did he came home late last night. He shrugs and gave them a little white lie answer, "I was at the mountains creating some martial arts technique. I'm preparing my self in case of another kidnapping of the Tomboy here and fight the kidnappers."

"I'm a martial artist too you know and I can take care of my self you pervert!"

"So why didn't you defended your self against Saffron and let me kill him, huh Akane?" Seeing Akane unable to reply he continued, "I killed someone because you can't defend yourself even if your life's depending on it. Jeez talk about gratitude; you didn't even thank me when I save you from that god-ling." Ranma sneered at youngest Tendo and went to the table to eat some breakfast.

Genma on the other hand grabbed Ranma on his collar and threw him on to the ever-popular koi pond. Ranma knew what his father was going to do and decided to play with him a little. "Its that what you trained for boy! Leaving yourself unguarded?" Genma shouted, while Akane was smirking and pulled out her ever-trusting mallet-sama. Ranma heard Akane's battle cry towards him and smirk. He formed a small ball of ki in his hands and crushes it making a small shockwave to the pond. Akane waited for a red headed to resurface to pound the daylights out of him for degrading her martial arts skill. Seeing bubbles on to the water getting larger she brought up her mallet-sama and swing downward to meet the skull of the said victim. **Wham! **Satisfied with her work she was unable to notice the person she just hit. She turned around and to her surprise to see Ranma eating breakfast served by the ever-serene Kasumi. Soun eyes were wide with saucers seeing Ranma at the table; Nabiki on the other hand was thinking how to use this for income.

Ranma finished his and father's food in just two minutes. "Ah! That was the good stuff! Kasumi you're the best cook ever! Thanks!" Ranma stood from his sit and head up to the stairs to get his bathing supplies and headed to the furo leaving the rest of the Tendo's in their activities who are still unmoving due to the recent event that played a few minutes ago (that of course Kasumi is not included in their predicament of not moving literally.)

Ranma poured cold water to wash his body and activating his curse. After scrubbing himself off he went in to the furo to relax and decided to think up some plans in solving his problems permanently and efficiently.

In another part of Nerima

Mizuho awoke slowly from her slumber and taking time to familiarize her surrounding. She blinks a couple of times before realizing that she was in her bedroom "_I thought I slept at the sofa last night? Must be Marie's doing." _She stood from her futon and started cleaning up the room. She stood there for a moment and felt a warm tingling sensation. She smiled remembering that kind of warm sensation whenever Ranma held her and kisses her; then her imagination went to the Ranma of furinkan high holding her like that and wondered if he was warm or warmer than her Ranma. She violently shook her head to clear those thoughts. She should not think of things like that when she just learned of her late husbands death. She walked out the bedroom to prepare some breakfast for her but suddenly stop when she saw her mother cooking breakfast "_Great! Mom is here so that means…"_ she turned her head to the living room seeing her sister drinking a cup of tea.

"Good morning dear! Maho set the table ready." Hatsuho happily announce it. She went to get some potholders and brought the dish that she made to the table.

"Okay mom!" Maho prepared the table using Miruru's ability. Where once a clear table now filled with plates and glasses that they are going to use in a matter of minutes. After that display she smiled to her self in creating a good job at setting the table. "Maho!" she looked at her sister who has a scowling face that indicated that she did not like the way she made the table. She just smiled at her and sat to eat.

Mizuho's eyebrow twitches violently and was about to retort at her when her mom motion for them to sit. The three of them eat in silence while eating (not the Saotome eating techniques of course). Hatsuho broke the silence in the middle of the breakfast "So Mizuho how are you doing lately?" _hmm…I wonder what type of plan does Ranma have in mind so they can be together again. Well he did say that he needed our help so maybe hmmm…PERFECT! Heheheh!_

Mizuho was confused at her mother who was smiling widely at her. She knows that she wont hurt her or something but something in that smile that makes her wanting to hide and run. She gathers some of her courage and began answering her mom with a little dignified voice "Uh, I'm ok now. I know that you know that my husband is now dead when we were away but I'm coping up with it. It still hurts a lot knowing that he's gone and was not be able to spend with our lives together and live like a real family without fears. Hey mom?" seeing her moms attention at her she continued "I've been thinking last night. I have a student named Ranma Saotome in my class look exactly like him. Do you think that it's really him or just a doppelganger?"

"It could be him because you didn't saw his grave and body, but remember that it might be true that his dead. So don't get ideas chasing that piece of fresh meat… I mean chasing that young man with great eyes, good muscles and a firm ass" Mizuho's eyes widen at her mothers remarks about a certain young man. In the Tendo bathroom Ranma shivered violently despite he was inside the furo.

Maho screamed and pointed a finger on her mother and saying her piece of mind in the matter "AAAAAAHHHHH! So you did grab his ass mom. You weren't allowed to touch it! This is unforgivable!"

"But you were also doing it to him Maho-chan. I saw the look of hunger in your eyes Maho when you also grab his ass and cup his firm chest, like mother like daughters I guess." Hatsuho said back to her youngest daughter forgetting her demure position as a mother (hey she's a single female too).

Mizuho blink as she looks from left to right, seeing her mom and sister fighting over about her student and his body parts. She sighs and stood up and lefts them to their mother and daughter talk. She went to the kitchen to get some more tea and some pocky for her to nibble while working on her records in her room. "_Obviously they forgot about me. Really! Why wont they just bother someone else for a changed" _she thought.

"Maho!" Hatsuho stated with a calm voice yet strong enough to silence the young teenager. "_Now I must anger her more so she will teleport Ranma-kun here accidentally for them to meet and clear things up. Predictable Maho, very predictable." _She thought so she can move on with her plans.

"I'm sorry mom. I guess I got carried away again with my emotions." Maho spoke honestly and her reasoning's came back to her mind and personality like a good collected teenager.

Seeing her daughter collected and calm now, she decided to go with her plan "_I hope this works correctly." _She thought. "Very good Maho. You're beginning to control yourself." Maho smiled back at the praise; little did she know that her control would go down the drain in a next few minutes. Her mother smiled wider and continued "And besides Maho-chan, you're just jealous of me because I grabbed him first and I do have a better body than you!" Hatsuho stated proudly at her shock daughter, she drank her tea to calm herself to prepare for the event.

Maho was indeed in shock. She was silent in a full minute and like her mother predicted, her controlled goes down the drain. "I am not jealous! I'm just young and still developing!" Maho roared at her mother. Hatsuho didn't fazed by her daughters shout; she decided to push her buttons a little bit more. "Well I do have to admit that you are young and technically developing, but Ranma-kun would rather like my body much more than that boyish body of yours." Hatsuho stated as a matter of fact.

"I do not have a boyish body mother and I know that Ranma would like my body than yours old prune!"

Hatsuho shrugs and sip some of her tea more "Really now daughter. Would you like to make a bet? I bet that Ranma will like my body more than yours. I may be old but I'm still in the stage. Unlike you! (Pointing her finger at Maho's still undeveloped chest) you're just a seed and Ranma would definitely agreed if he was here listening right now."

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! I'll show you old bat! Miruru! (Maho grab the poor thing and looked at her with burning eyes) Bring Ranma-niichan here **NOW! **Saiyu sen Jiko yo!

Hatsuho smiled wildly at her daughter's action and prepared another cup of tea for the guest.

In the Tendo Bathroom, Ranma's eyes were closed so he didn't know that he was being teleported. Hatsuho waited for Ranma to appear, she saw the lights in mid air in the sofa beside them. Her eye's bulged out of their sockets at what she saw. Maho's reaction is the same as her mother. Both of them were following every trails, lines, curves, and hard rock body of a wet Ranma. Their mouth became dry as he descends onto the sofa and giving them an eyeful. Their hormones went sky high when they saw his merchandise, their mouth's drool at what they saw.

Maho-Chan spoke to her mom but her eyes still locked on Ranma's appendage "Mom is that supposed to be that big?" "Wow! I now know why his name derived from wild horse. I wonder how big it is when activated." Hatsuho's very own imagination speaking for herself, Both realizing that he still haven't known their presence yet and decided to record this event in for further use.

Ranma felt like he was out of place somehow. He opened his eyes and examined the surroundings. He saw that he was inside a living room of a small apartment. He saw a stereo with his picture on top with Mizuho both hugging together. He smiled at that photo remembering the past, he looked around to the left and saw Hatsuho and Maho staring at him lower with video cameras and all. He smiles at the looks of their face with lust and embarrassment on the two. He moved his head again to look around more. He blinks and looks back to the left; indeed he saw the two staring at him lower and realizes that he was naked as the day he was born. "Wait! I'm Naked! EEP!" Ranma moved the sofa to the front and jump to the back to cover him a little for decency.

"What the heck did you do two now!" Ranma roared at the two. Maho and Hatsuho really didn't hear anything due to their lust thoughts running in their fantasy. Ranma shivered violently again at the looks that they gave at him. The two started to move forward and jump toward at Ranma. Ranma reacted quickly and jump higher to avoid their hands. Ranma found a white apron and tied it in his waist to cover himself (barely) and evaded their attempts at catching him for the last five minutes.

Mizuho was typing fast and furiously at her computer. Her eyes are twitching violently due to the noise outside of the room. She doesn't really hear the conversation of her mom and sister but she began hearing crashing things in the living room. She stood up and opened the door to see what the commotion about; her eyes bulged seeing a naked man in her house wearing only her apron. She saw his ass and was about to touch it but hesitated "_My husband just died for crying out loud!" _She blushed in embarrassment and tried to diffuse the situation and why is this man in her house. She was about to speak but stopped when she heard the man's pleading voice saying, "Please control your self! Mother and Maho-Chan, what would Mizu-chan say that you two have teleported me here without consent and have your way with her husband!" Ranma Pleaded at the two but groaned when the two replied with "Pocky sticks and Sharing is good for the family!"

Few minutes earlier!

Ranma dodges all attempts on trying to catch him and getting him in the bed. "_Good thing Mizuho is not here and She's at school. Good thing also that she's a teacher and needed in school early for her classes."_ (If he only knew) Ranma tried to talk to them again so they back up and let him get dressed. "Please control your self! Mother and Maho-Chan, what would Mizu-chan say that you two have teleported me here without consent and have your way with her husband!" Ranma Pleaded at the two but groaned when the two replied with "Pocky sticks and Sharing is good for the family!"

Ranma stiffened when he felt a hand yet warm at his shoulders. He turned around to see the crying face of his wife.

"Ranma! My beloved husband, is that really you?" Mizuho ask with hopes in her eyes hoping that this was not a dream.

Ranma have forgotten that he was still wearing an apron answered honestly "_No use hiding it now that she heard what I said earlier." _With a nod he smiled when he saw his wife smiled back and was about to hug him when something happened. Hatsuho and Maho tackled Ranma down; the four of them were now on the floor where the Hatsuho and Maho are on top while gripping his ass. Ranma was on top of Mizuho where Ranma's hand is at the back of his wife so she wouldn't take the full impact of the fall. Ranma and Mizuho found them selves lost in both staring at each other eyes. They were about to kiss when his eyes bugled out like saucers due to Maho's indecent kiss in his butt and Hatsuho grip.

Mizuho wondered why Ranma's eyes were wide as saucers. She blushes hard when she felt Ranma's unmentionable poke her stomach. She heard some mumbling noise behind them and realization finally hit her. She looks at his back and indeed saw his mother and her sister rubbing their faces on him. "**MARIE! TELEPORT MOTHER AND MAHO TO MY SHIP! Saiyu sen Jiko yo!" **

Hatsuho and Maho were screaming and struggling violently when they were lifted on Ranma's back. They were teleported to Mizuho's ship so the two would get their bearings and calm themselves. Besides she's the only one allowed to see her man naked. She shook her head to clear those dirty thoughts of him cooking her meals everyday in that outfit "_YUM!_" she screamed inside her mind that this was not the time for it. "I guess I better get you some clothes before they come back to molest you some more." With that she stood up and went to her room to get some of his personal belongings that she kept with her. "_It really is him! But how?_" she went back to him and hand him his clothes for him to dress to.

Ranma smiled at her while accepting the clothes in her hands. He laughs a little when he saw her blush at his smile. After a minute of silence Ranma decided to ask her something "Um. Can I get dressed in your bathroom or do you want me to dress in front of you just like old times?" Mizuho smiled at her husband's humor and decided to tell him her usual response "Whatever you decided I will respect it, but I would prefer to dress in my room because our house guests are arriving as of now." True to Mizuho's words indeed a light is shining in front of Ranma. Ranma's eyes widen and scram before they fully emerged in front of him again. Hatsuho and Maho returned to Mizuho's apartment to find the said man but were greeted by a very agitated wife of the said man. Hatsuho and Maho have a large sweat dropped in their heads, they laugh to ease Mizuho a little but with no success at all.

"_Just like old times alright!" _Rubbing her temples to clear her thoughts on how she would deal with them. She was startled when someone hugs her behind but smiled when she felt the warm embrace of Ranma. She leaned her back against his chest. She turned around to see him fully clothe and kiss him on the lips with tears in her eyes. Ranma returned the kiss with all the love and longing for her. They broke their kiss when they needed some air to breathe and both decided to talk about what happened.

Ranma looked at the two with a stern expression but decided to shrug it off. He led Mizuho on the couch and sat beside her. Ranma put his arms around her shoulder so she can lean on him and relax with his comfort. Hatsuho and Maho took their own sit in front of the two. Neither one said a single word due to each of one of them are collecting their thoughts at the events that unfold inside the apartment. Ranma broke the silence first since he was already thinking about how, when, what to do, and things to clear things up when he was still in the Tendo bath "Didn't I told you two to not tell Mizu-chan about me yet?" "But Ranma-niichan you said that you needed help in order for you to reunite with neesan" Maho-Chan stated calmly ignoring the looks that Ranma gave her "And besides we didn't tell her anything about you being her husband. You told her Ranma-kun when we were catching you to bed you, errr I mean clothe you." Hatsuho interjected with a dazed look her face remembering every detailed parts of his body. Ranma was struck when he recalled the events that happened a few minutes ago and was unable to respond due to shock. Mizuho on the other hand was in deep thinking on how he remembered the past when his memory has been locked. She was brought out of her thinking when she saw her sister seated besides Ranma in the opposite and tracing her finger on his chest. She slapped Maho's hand instantly awaking Ranma with his thoughts.

"So much for secrecy and all. Well not that it matters anyway, we still have a big problem on our hands." "Ranma-kun, how did your memory recall those past events between us? They were supposed to be sealed and I haven't given you your memory crystal yet." Mizuho stated calmly and look at Ranma's deep blue eyes to find out what's going on. "I guess I should start retelling on what happened these past three years huh?" seeing Mizuho nod, Ranma began his story again while Hatsuho excuse herself for her to bring more tea and snacks.

In the Tendo compound two bumbling idiots and a Tomboy were screaming for Ranma's name and looking for him.

After an hour of story telling… "So that's what happened when you were away and how my memory was unlocked. Now you know why I didn't reveal myself to you yet because of the complications."

"Well do you have a plan now Ranma-kun?" Mizuho said with sad looks in her eyes. She was hoping that his life would bring normality when she was gone but it got worse.

"Yeah I have an alternative plan but it's risky now since you know who I am now. So I will need all the help I can get from you guys. Will you help me?" Seeing the three nods they decided to formulate the plan on how to reunite Ranma and Mizuho completely. Ranma and Mizuho decided not to show up from school so they can concentrate on the task at hand with the help of Hatsuho and Maho. "Its goanna be a long day," Ranma said and the three totally agreed with him.

A.N.

I think I'm going to make this fic into a large crossover with different anime's. Hope for some suggestions and review. I'm also looking for a pre-reader so they can correct my mistakes before I post them next time.

Thanks


End file.
